This invention in general relates to a grasping aid that allows an infant or an invalid to securely hold a fluid container, such as a bottle or the like.
Infants, or invalids who may not have complete use of their hands, may often have difficulty securely grasping a fluid container such as a bottle or the like. The hands of the infant may not be of sufficient size to securely hold the milk bottle since it will be of a relatively great diameter with respect to the infant's hand.
Any device that is to be used by an infant must be child-proof and must be relatively sturdy. In addition, for any container holder to be practical, it must be adaptable to a variety of shapes of outer peripheries of fluid containers.
It is an object of the present invention to create a flexible container holder or grasping aid that can be utilized by an infant or an invalid to aid in firmly holding a fluid container such as a bottle.
It is further an object of the present invention to achieve such a container holder that is child-proof and which is formed of a tough material.
It is further an object of the present invention to achieve such a container holder that may be utilized with any outer profile of a fluid container.